New HomeGreat
by Skull135
Summary: Zeke Luck is a 19 year old boy who is having a great life he has a great girlfriend and he has a great job and a dark secret but when a car hits him he is sent to equestria he finds out that Celestia polled him into the world when she was messing with portals will he ever go home...nah
1. Zeke Luck

I Love My Life

My life was great I had a nice and sweet girlfriend, a nice job, and a nice house "love you to hon" I called out to her. I was walking to the elementary school I worked at I was a teacher and I loved to teach kids I was about to walk across the street when a car came screeching at I looked at it and said with a poker face "well...SHIT" and then I felt pain in all my bones and I passed out.

ABOUT ZEKE LUCK

Height: 6.8

Weight: 167 pounds

Size: tall skinny

Eyes: Black with red

Wears: Black long sleeve shirt with skulls black jeans has a spike wrist band

Hair: Black with a Purple line down the middle

Likes: books, music, animals, teaching children

Dislikes: snobs, blame, stealing

MY FRIEND ALEKS DARED ME TO MAKE 3 MY LITTLE PONY STORYS AND IF I DON'T I HAVE TO THROW MY HEAD INTO A WALL...brute.

Alright let's get this fucker started.


	2. Ring around the rosy a pocket full o

_** Ring around the rosy a pocket full of...PONIES **_

'I'm spinning...I'm spinning...I,m spinning...I'm still fucking spinning' I was starting to feel sick and I was annoyed how long dose it take to go to heaven or hell come on how long will it take. Finally I saw a bright light 'huh finally' I was consumed by the bright light and then...my spine and arm broke "AAAAHHHHHH I THOUGHT I WAS ALREADY **DEAD**!" I yelled and then I blacked out...when I was already blacked out...FUCK LOGIC.

When I woke up I couldn't open my eyes and my arm and spine were aching I wonder wh-...oh right broken "what is it" I heard a voice 'um did they just ask what I was' 'what kind of pony is he" another asked 'wait did she just say pony' I was starting to freak out...in my mind anyway then the best thing ever happened one of them jumped on my arm...THE BROKEN ONE I screamed ...well groaned loudly "EEP" the one who had jumped on my arm jumped off "it's alive" one of them said I tried my best to speak I was able to say two words "help...please" I said and then I blacked out don't you just LOVE black outs.

Beep

oh good I'm in a hospital

Beep

oh no not this thing

Beep

I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY

Beep

great I'm threatening a machine then I heard boots clopping to my room oh good someone to help me I started to open my eyes and saw my doctor...err...a horse was standing in front of me then I saw its mouth move and a voice say "are you ok hon" I looked at it and then started to freak out I moved my body to stand but I felt a pain in my back...STUPIED BROKEN SPINE. The horse started to look scared "call Celestia this creature might be dangerous" she called out then as if on cue a large horse...bird...rhino...thing appeared with six smaller horses "Hello Zeke" it said I started to freak out again but two horses came up and grabbed my arms one had long yellow hair and the other had rainbow "calm down sugercube" the orange one said "ya or we will knock you out" the other one said so I started to freak out even more then I popped POPPED my spine back in to place and I let out a scream that made all the horses back up even the big thing "stand back ponies"said the big thing so they were ponies I ripped the bandages holding me down and jumped up they were all small to me they all made it up to my stomach the big thing was up to eye level "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOW ARE YOU TALKING WERE AM I" I started to freak out man am I on a roll "Zeke please calm down I am a alicorn rainbow dash and Fluttershy are Pegasus twilight sparkle and rarity are unicorns and applejack and pinkie pie are earth ponies" she said introducing me to all of them "and I am a mix of all three" I looked at them in shock then I asked the one million dollar question "where am I this is not earth" I said shaking "no this is Equestria" she said with a smile I returned the smile "so when can I go home" I asked then she frowned and her eyes started to look down " I am sorry but I do not know we are working on it but it will take a while" she said "well do you know how I got here" I asked she looked at me and said "I-I don't know" she said

I looked at here and frowned "your lying" I said she looked at me and shook her head then the yellow pony applejack walked in front of her "know hold on how dare you say princess Celestia is lying what makes you think that" she said "your princess is a terrible lair she stammered as if she was scared and I know when someone is lying and if there's one thing I can't stand" I waked up to the alicorn and started her in the eyes "Its when someone lies about something serious" I stared into her eyes and then she said "I-I did it" she said all the ponies looked at her in shock

ok so let's say I don't take bad news well so I do the one thing I thought of..now I may have sort of punched her in the face.

STOP HAMMER TIME...oh sorry its peanut butter jelly time sorry.


	3. OW

_**…ow…**_

Ok so maybe I overreacted a little but hey I was PISSED then all of a sudden a lot of things happened I saw two cyan colored hooves in front of my face then two orange hooves near my stomach and then one of my legs started to glow purple and the other blue then I felt the hooves hit me and the two auras dragging me back and then there was a loud **SNAP** and then I was in the wall I could feel nothing then all the pain ran into me "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled so loud that they backed up then I started to get mad "I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL SNAP ALL OF YOUR SPINES LIKE YOU HAVE DONE TO ME" I yelled then they all started to get closer but Fluttershy was hiding behind Celestia "ENOUGH" Celestia yelled they all stopped and looked at her "HE IS ANGRIE AND…had all rights to strike me" she said then I started to get up "AAHH" I yelled "my spine is broken again" I said and glared at the ones at fault "I-I- could h-help y-you mister" came a shy voice I looked to my right and saw Fluttershy "I…uh…thanks" I said and smiled then a thought came to me "HUH THE KIDS" I said out loud "kids you have kids" Celestia asked I glared at her "no I teach kids-""HA EGGHEAD" said RD I looked at her with pure hatred "FUCK OFF HORSE" I yelled and she flinched at my outburst I started to calm down "I teach children who wants to do big things" I said then I smiled at the kids smiling faces then I glared at Celestia "why" I said "well we have a elementary school for little ones" she said with a smile but I just looked at her "and your point" I said "why I could get you a j-""STOP RIGHT THERE I DON'T WANT ANY HELP FROM **YOU" **I said with venom in the last word she looked shocked "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE PRINCESS THAT WAY" yelled twilight "I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS THE QUEEN OF THE FUCKING WORLD SHE IS A STUPIED MORON" I yelled then RD ran at me but then I saw it coming and even with my spine broken I grabbed her by the neck and threw her at Rarity "AH" they screamed and then collided "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" I yelled then I saw Celestia coming closer to me with her horn glowing then a voice who I did not know yelled "WAIT" we all turned to see who and stopped Celestia and saw a light purple pony with a pink mane and had a mark on her flank they where three flowers "what are you doing her Cheerlia" Pinkie asked "I heard a loud crash and screaming I ran here to see what was going on and saw all of you ganging up on a…a…what is he" she asked "this stupid monster is a human" said Rarity and it earned her a glare from me "HE PUNCHED CELESTIA IN THE HEAD AND THEN HE GRABBED RAINBOW DASH AND FLUNG HER AT RARITY" yelled twilight "OH HELL NO FIRST YOUR PRINCESS HERE TOKE ME FROM MY REAL WORLD THEN I GOT ANGRY AND HIT HER AND I DID NOT ME TO BUT I WAS INFURIATED THEN HER LITTLE PETS BROKE MY SPINE AND COULD HAVE KILLED ME AND THEN I STARTED TO GET MORE ANGRY AND THAT RANIBOW CRASH TRIED TO HIT ME SO I GRBBED HER BY HER HOOVES AND THREW HER AT THE HORSE OVER THERE" I yelled pointing at Rarity she looked at me then at the others then said " I think this young man had his rights" she said then the six all yelled "WHAT" I looked at her in surprise "y-you do" I said "yes but I think hitting Celestia was a bit much" she said "ya I guess" I said rubbing the back of my neck "well anyway I would guess you need a place to sleep how about my place" Cheerilee offered "oh no I couldn't" I said "nonsense I insist" she said with a smile that wamed my heart "ok thank you" I said then I shot a glare at the four who had broken my spin "I don't want to see any of you" I said with venom in every word then I heard two ponies sniffing and looked to see Pinkie and Fluttershy about to cry I softened my stare "you two I would be happy to see" I said with a smile and they lightened up "well I will need help to get up my spine is still broken" I said then I felt two heads lift my arms and a third on lifting my legs and saw Pinkie, Fluttershy and Cheerilee lifting me up "thanks you three" I said and then they started to take me to Cheerilee's house.

HEY GUYS WHATS UP I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT I HAVE A FAN WHO SAID THEY LIKED MY STORY SO A SHOUT OUT TO OnYx176 YOUR AWESOME I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY A GOOD ONE FOR YOU

P.S. When Zeke throws RD play this watch?v=ttghlCs_Yuo


	4. A New Job

_**A New Job**_

I was sitting on a chair while Fluttershy and Cheerilee were fixing my spin and they were pretty good at it I looked over at Pinkie and saw she was baking cupcakes "you really like cupcakes Pinkie" I said with a smile then in one breath she said "OHILOVECUPCAKESTHEYARESOGOODANDTHEYAREFUNTOHAVEAT PARTYSAND-""I get it Pinkie you like cupcakes" I said and laughed "ok Zeke this might hurt a little" Cheerilee said I braced myself and then she kicked her back legs into my back and it fixed my back…FUCK LOGIC.I stood up and stretched and popped all the knots in my body "that feels so good thanks Fluttershy and Cheerilee" I said with a smile "y-your welcome" Fluttershy said "glad we could help" she said with a smile "so let me show you where you will be sleeping" she said and I followed her up stairs.

She opened a door and showed me a small room with a bed a desk and a closet "it's not much sorry" Cheerilee said "its fine I like small room" I said with a smile "so now I have to think of a ray to repay you for all your help" I said "well you could help me at the elementary school I work at" she said with a smile "I would love to" it was better than that horse Celestia trying to say 'sorry' by giving me a job that I love "ok you start tomorrow she said with a smile "awesome" I said and went into my room I sat on my bed and started to think about everything that has happened then I went to sleep.

I woke up and heard a scream from Cheerilee's room I ran in to see why she had scream and saw a pony a big one "WHAT DID I SAY WHEN I TALK YOU FUCKING LISTIN YOU USELESS MARE" he yelled then I looked closer at Cheerilee and saw a hoof print on her face "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" I yelled he turned around and starts to glare at me "I'm this useless mare's husband who the hell are you" he said then his eyes widened "YOU LITTLE WHORE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM" he yelled then he made the biggest mistake of his life he stroke Cheerilee with his hoof "YOU FUCK" I yelled and then I ran at him and punched him in the jaw then started to punch him in the face then I picked him up and went to the window "fuck OFF" I yelled then I punched him in the face and sent him flying out the window.

I was panting then I ran over to Cheerilee and picked her up "are you ok" I asked she looked at me and then started to cry into my chest "thank you he was so cruel and nopony would stand up for me because they were scared of him thanks thank you thank you" she said repeatedly "hey it's ok now come on you said you would show me the school I don't want you crying it makes me sad when someone cry's" I say then I put her down "thanks Zeke" she said I smiled and got ready to go to my new job .

Short yes sweet yes simple yes

IS IT HAMMER TIME OUR ARE YOU GUYS STILL DROPPING THE BASS IT MIGHT BREAK


	5. Hi Kids I'm You're Teacher

_**Hi Kids I'm You're Teacher **_

We were walking to the school and Cheerilee was pretty happy "so why are you so happy" I asked smiling "oh just that I will have some company at the school and some help the kids can be pretty hyper" she said with a smile I grinned then got a funny idea I stopped and turned to Cheerilee and got on one knee and grabbed her hoof "I will try to help thee to my power madam" I said in a old fashion voice then planted a kiss on her hoof she giggled "oh what a gentalcolt" and then we started to laugh "this will be a fun day" I said "yes I bet it will".

When we got to the school it looked like a simple old fashion building but I liked it "wow it's nice" I said "yes I'm glad you like it" she said "well ladies first" Cheerilee said and opened the door for me "oh ha ha ha you're a riot" I said she looked at me and gave e a grin "I know" she said so I did the most sensible thing I picked her up and walked into the class room "hey put me down" she said with a little giggle "ok" I said and put her on the desk she jumped off the desk and brought out a chair for me "thanks" I said she smiled at me "the children won't be her for a little so we have time for a little chit chat" she said I smiled and started telling her about my life back on earth.

After a little three children came in then one of them looked at me (I was reading a book with my feet on the desk) and said "hey your that monster we found when we were out crusading" she said "oh am I then I guess you three are the ones who helped me" I said "well let's see" I started to rummage around my bag and pulled out three pieces of gum "here you go kids thanks for the help" I said with a smile they toke the gum and started to chew it "now go take your seats" I said still smiling they nodded and went to their seats soon all of the kids were in the class and we are about to start class "good morning children as you all can see this is a new teacher and-"" does he have a cutie mark" asked a girl with a tiara "uh no" I said "HA BLANK FLANK" yelled two girls in the back "uh girls" Cheerilee started "he is not a pony he is a human from a faraway place he does not get cutie marks" she said "ya" I said "well looks like there are still four blank flanks" she said laughing at the three girls and a some other kid and she looked kind of sad I lean over to Cheerilee "who is that kid over there" I asked he looked at the kid and said "that's Little Fawn" she said then I saw the tiara girl say something to the little fawn and she started to cry "het" I called out all the children looked at me "you there" I said pointing at the tiara girl "what did you say to Fawn" I said sternly "I said that maybe her parents would have stayed if she wasn't a blank flank" she said with a smile "well guess what you have detention for a week" I said still frowning "WHAT THAT'S SO UNFAIR" she yelled "ok two weeks detention" I said she stared at me then said "WHY" I shook my head "you do not make fun of things like that I am also Little Fawn my parents gave me up because I was a boy" I said all she did was sit and kept quiet "and Little Fawn I would like to see you after class and no you are not in trouble" I said "I am sorry miss Cheerilee please continue your lessons" I said and sat back down and read my book.

Well I guess you want me to react to this…OH MA GOD TEACHER


	6. My Daughter

_** My Daughter **_

Cheerilee had just finished class and it was time for recess Tiara was sent to detention and Little Fawn was still in her seat I walked over to her and pulled out a chair and sat next to her "hey" I said "hi" she said I looked at her and could see all the sadness in her eyes "do you believe her" I asked her she looked at me "who" "the girl who said…those things" I said I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes "I-I do" she said then I said "well then you need to think again" I said she looked at me with tears running down her cheeks "what do you mean" she said "what I mean is that what she said was bull" I put my hand on her shoulder "it is not your fault your…parents were no good if they did that to you but I know how it feels…how it feels to be abandoned" I started to get tears in my eyes "y-your parents left you to" she said now forgetting her on problem "ya they left me when I was…I think when I was born" I said then the water works started then I looked at Fawn and then said "you may have been left but I was kicked out of my house on to the streets and-" I was cut off by a little blur run at me and saw that Fawn was hugging my leg I picked her up and smiled "I have an idea Little Fawn" I said with a smile.

After school was over me and Cheerilee were walking back to her house "hey Cheerilee" I said she looked at me "do you think you could house a child" I asked she started to blush I wandered why…OH GOD "uh b-because you know that Little Fawn girl well I was planning I little something for her" I said with a smile Cheerilee knew what I was doing and smiled "yes" she said and I ran to the orphanage when I got there I went inside and went to the owner "hello how may I help you" she said "I'm here for a pony named Little Fawn" I said with a smile she suddenly started to smile and tears ran down her cheeks "of course please right through those doors" she said pointing at a set of revolving doors "thank you" I said.

I started to look around and saw the same mane I remember from the school a red mane and under it a yellow furred pony I walked over to her and nudged her "mmm" she grumbled "well come on it's time to go home" I said she peeked through the covers and saw me and her eyes started to leak "y-you adopted m-me" she stammered I gave her a fatherly smile "that's right I will be a better father then my own" I said then I picked her up and put her on my on my back "now let's go home" I said then I walked out of the orphanage with my daughter.


	7. Unwanted Visitors

Todays What Now?

I was sleeping in the guest room and felt something around my neck I touched something small and had soft fur then I remembered what had happened last night I had adopted Little Fawn and had fell asleep on the bed with her still around my neck I smiled and started to poke her "come on time to wake GAH" she started to squeeze my neck and I gagged "uh...Fawn...wake...up..." I choked out she started to loosen her grip and started to wake up "oh hi Ze- oh I mean daddy" she said I smiled and picked her up and started to walk down stairs and saw that Cheerilee was not awake yet and started to make breakfest for you three.

After making pancakes and sliced apples you put the plates down then hear a door open and close and smiled cause you now that Cheerilee was awake and you saw her mane was puffier then Pinkie's me and Fawn looked at her with or mouths open and our eyes wide open "what are you looking at" Cheerilee asked then we burst out laughing "C-Cheerilee y-y-your mane ahahahah you look like Pinkie's sister" you say laughing she looks in the mirror and gasped and then her face reddened "oh dear" she said.

When Cheerilee did her mane she came back down and eat the food I made and I got her and Fawn ready for school "ok do you have your pencils" I asked Fawn "yes" she said "did you do your homework""yes" I looked at Cheerilee and asked her if she did "yes she did" she said with a smile "ok let's go to school" I said and we started to the school with Little Fawn around my neck then I saw Scoots ,Sweetie and Applebloom "hey girls" I called over waving they looked back at me and smiled then ran to me "hey Zeke" they said in unison "hey why is Little Fawn around your neck" Sweetie asked I smiled "well she is my daughter" I said they all looked at us with wide eyes then squeeled loudly then ran to the school giggling "what was that about" I say more to my self then I looked around to see three people I never wanted to see here.

There walking in our direction us was Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash they spotted me and glared daggers at me exept for Rarity who looked at the ground sad but I did the same to AJ and RD but then I felt a tug on my arm and saw Cheerilee shaking her head I sighed and just started to walk back to the school little did I know that today was going to be hell.

When I went inside I saw kids with there...parents...brothers and sisters...oh god don't tell me that the girls were there because "uh Cheerilee whats today" I asked shaking "oh it's parent teacher meeting" she said "ok but who do they bring when there parents don't come" I ask already knowing the answer "they bring there brother or sister" she said and then I knew what I was going to deal with.

After sitting in my seat I set Fawn down and tolled her to go sit down after she did that some more kids started to come in and I saw Ditzy come in with her mom Derpy they walked up to me and then Derpy pulled out a tray of muffins "my daughter has tolled me what a wonderful teacher you are and baked this tray of muffins just for you" I smiled and tried one flavor exploded in my mouth "wow these are awesome thanks Ditzy" I said with a smile they sat down and I looked at the door to see to my horror saw the cutie mark crusade come in with Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash the kids walked over to me and jumped on my lap which surprised me "hey Mr Luck meet our sisters" I looked at the three girls then up at there sisters "ya nice to meet you" I said with a fake smile which fooled the foals they got off my lap and walked to there seats and when they turned around I glared at the three mares "not" I said with venom in the word they started to walk to there sisters sides and I heard them talking about how I was cool and awesome and I saw them roll there eyes.

After all the ponies had calmed down Cheerilee started to greet everyone...everypony...WHAT EVER "and all of the children have been respectful and kind to each other we also have a little announcement from our new teacher mister Zeke Luck has done something so kind I can not put it in words" she said then all the ponies were looking at me I smiled "I adopted a girl here in this class named Little Fawn come here sweetie" I said with a smile she ran up to me and jumped into my arms then she climbed all the way up to my head and sat down "wow so this is what it feels like to be this tall" she said then a round of laughter and clapping sounded through the class I peeked over at the three girls and saw Applejack and Rarity looking at me in shock and Rainbow Dash looked furious...i wander why.

"alright everypony time to started the meeting let's have you get in a line and you may ask some questions" she said then the meeting started a parent would come up with there kid and would ask some things then leave then the girls came up they had to talk to Cheerilee and me first was Rarity she had a little talk with Cheerilee then went over to me "um...I...is...uh" she was having trouble talking she knew how I felt about them "ok who is your brother or sister" I asked "S-Sweetie Bella" she said and let's say that at work I can be a different man "oh well she has been doing great in math and history but make shore she is practicing writing she has a wild imagination" I said with a soft chuckle "oh well I'm glad to hear that" she said then she got up and left then came Applejack "who is your brother or sister" I said when I didn't get a answer I looked up at her and saw her glaring at me "again who is your brother or sister" I asked again "Applebloom" she said and I could hear the venom in her voice I smiled again "well Applebloom is doing great in writing history and math she has A+ in all of them" I said I looked at Applejack again and saw that her face had softened "well I'm glad to hear" she said then sh got up and left then I saw Rainbow Dash come over "who is you brot-"" Scootaloo" she said "ok let's see...oh my well she has a A+ in writing but she has a F for the rest" I said then Rainbow glared at me "you just changed her grades didn't you" she said I glared back at her "no I didn't" I said then I looked around the room and saw Scootaloo talking with her friends "hey scoots could you come here please" I called over she looked at me and frowned "y-yes" she asked "Scootaloo I see that you are doing great at writing but the rest...are you having trouble" I asked I saw a tear form in her eyes "oh Scoots" I said I got out of my seat and bended down to look at Scoots "Scoots you are in no trouble ok if you need help with math and history I will help you with them and besides you are doing great at writing so don't cry ok" I said getting rid of the tear she smiled "ok thanks Zeke" she said then ge gave me a hug then ran back to her friends.

I stood back up and sat back down in my seat and looked at Rainbow "that is all you may leave" I simply said she got up and left then the cutie mark crusaders came over and said there goodbyes and I told Scoots that if he is ever confused just ask me "well that was wearied" I said walking home with Cheerilee and Fawn "well who would of guessed" she said then we started to laugh.

WHAT IS UP GUYS I...I...i...ain't got nothin


	8. The Sleepover

The Sleepover

I was cleaning the living room because Fawn dropped some popcorn on the floor and it exploded everywhere after I got the last piece of popcorn I put it in the trash then I went over to Little Fawn "now Fawn why didn't you ask for help with that popcorn" I asked "well...me and the crusaders wanted to know if we could...HAVE A SLEEP OVER" she said I smiled well I say that sounds fun but you should ask Cheerilee because this is her house" I said she smiled and went to ask Cheerilee..."YEAAAAAAAH" I jumped and attached my self to my new friend the ceiling and then I saw Cheerilee walk in "so you say yes" I said she looked up and laughed "yes and may I ask why you are on the ceiling" she asked "oh you know normal day" I said then I started to laugh...then physics kicked in and I fell "damn gravity"

"Ok Fawn so Scootaloo, Sweetie Bella, Applebloom..." you were looking at the list of names that Fawn wanted to come to the party and the last name got your full attention the last name was Rarity "uh Fawn why is Rarity's name here" I asked I looked down an saw that she was with Cheerilee an she was the one to speak "Zeke I now you are mad at them but we wanted you to be friends with the girls sisters...well...maybe not Rainbow but Applejack and Rarity are good ponys please just try to be nice" she begged I looked at Little Fawn and saw her crying a little she was scared that I would get ma at her for this but I wasn't I sighed then smiled "ok you two I will try to be friends but if they say or do anything its off" I said Fawn started to jump up and down an Cheerilee was smiling "ok let's get the party ready"

the kids start to arrive and with Sweetie Bella came in Rarity 'oh boy this should be fun' I thought after everyone...pony sat down "does anyone want anything to drink" I called from kitchen "JUICE PLEASE" I heard four voices call "water please" I heard Rarity call "make that two" Cheerilee called I started to pour the juice and get the water "could I get some help in here" I called I saw Rarity come in "thanks" I said she grabbed the water and smiled.

"ok so what do you girls want to do" Cheerilee said "can we watch some movies" Scoots said 'ya like The Mare In The Black Dress" Applebloom said "ok but thats a scary movie you girls ok with that" I asked the other two "i guess" Rarity said "oh why not" Cheerilee said with a shrug after I put in the movie me Rarity an Cheerilee went up stairs to drink some wine "hey Rarity can I talk to you alone" I said she looked at me and I could see fear in her eyes "y-yes" she stuttered

Rarity's POV

oh no what do I do he aske to see me ALONE what if he trys to kill me or worst oh no oh no oh no

Zeke's POV

after I closed the door I went and sat across from Rarity and then I sighed "look I'm sorry for how I yelled and you know threw Rainbow at you I was in a enraged state so all my choices were...bad" I said I looked at her and saw tears run down her cheeks and then she jumped up and gave me a...hug "IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU I WAS JUST TRYING TO PULL YOU BACK A LITTLE BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THE OTHERS WERE DOING IM SO SORRY" she yelled "hey it it's ok" I said I looked at her then smile "come on let's go check on the girls" I said.

When we went down stairs I saw the girls were asleep I pulled blankets over them and went up stairs to my room and went to sleep.

WOW SO RARITY IS NOW A FRIEND BUT HOW WILL HE BE FRIENDS WITH THE OTHERS FIND OUT...i don't know god git off my back


	9. You're Going To Regret That

You're Going To Regret That

WARNING RAINBOW DASH LOVERS

I was thinking over about how to be friends with Applejack she still hates me about everything but hey my daughter wants me to try so I guess I have to try I was sitting on the couch reading a book about magic and it sounded pretty interesting then I got a idea "hey Fawn you want to go over to sugercube corner and get some-"then Fawn ran down and jumped on my lap"-cupcakes" I finished then smiled "let's go"

We were walking through the town to Sugercube corner and a lot of mares were looking at me with half open eyes and fluttered there eyelids 'I have a bad feeling about this' I thought then we arrived at our destination and when we walked in I saw pinkie at the register "hey Pinkie" I said she looked up and the moment I blinked she was in my face "GAH" I yelped and backed up "don't do that again" I said holding my heart "anyway me and Little Fawn here wanted to get some cupcakes" I said "okki dokki lokki hold on" she said then she ran in to the kitchen and came back with a tray of cupcakes and me and Fawns mouth started to water.

After I ate some of the cupcakes I told Fawn to take them home I was going to Applejacks "be careful daddy" she said I smiled "hey that's my line" I said then gave her a poke in the side and she giggled I started to the apple acres but then I ran into Rarity "oh sorry darling" she said "no I wasn't looking were I was going" I said then we shared a laugh "so where are you heading off to" she asked I sighed "I might be going to my grave I'm heading to Applejacks to apologize" I told her then her eyes lit up "oh dear I must go with you" she said "c-can I go" I heard a soft voice I turned around and found Fluttershy there "yes that would be great" I said with a smile.

When we arrived at the orchard I could see a large barn and an old fashion house you and the two girls walked over to the house and I was scared to knock "oh man I won't lie I'm am scared" I said then Fluttershy knocked on the door after a while AJ answered the door and when she saw me she didn't give me the 'I'm going to kill you' look "Hello Applejack" I said "howdy" she said then me and here spoke at the same time "I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID" we yelled then we looked at each other then we laughed and then the other girls joined in "I'm glad you could forgive me even when I was being a ass hat" I said with a smile "well I did break ya'lls spine" she said "but hey come on in we have some apple pie" she said

After the pie AJ gave me a full pie and let me take it home for Cheerilee and Little Fawn I thanked her and her brother Big Mac and started home then I saw Rainbow Dash and just kept on walking but she stepped in my way "what" I said she started to fly up and then she did something she was going to regret she grabbed my pie and shoved it in my face then she said" using Little Fawn to gain everyone's trust and then acting like friends with my friends is funny but I won't fall for it I bet your mother-" SNAP ladies and gentlemen my patience just snapped "RAINBOW DASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I heard Rarity and Applejack yelled "don't you see that he is just trying to trick us" she said then she looked at me and saw pure hatred "you can talk about me my life and anything but there are two things you will NOT insult-" I grabbed her by the throat "one my mother and two" I squeezed her neck "my love for my daughter" then I punched her so hard she went flying Rarity and Applejack were shocked about what they heard what Rainbow Dash had insulted then I started to get enveloped in a green flame and my hand started to turn black with claws then there was a loud buzzing noise they all looked up and saw to their horror a changeling swarm above the town then they looked at me and gasped my arm had turned in to a changelings then my eyes turned pure green. I looked up at the swarm and yelled "BEGONE" and they all scattered then I looked at the girls faces to see pure terror "well looks like I can't hid my identity anymore huh" I said with a smile "Z-Zeke you did trick us" AJ said "no I did not I did not ask to be born this way" I said with a frown I looked around to see guards everywhere "well I guess I'm done I never thought I would say this but my mom was right you ponies will never accept us" I said then I heard them to voices that I never wanted to know this. "ZEKE""DADDY" I looked over at Fawn and Cheerilee they stopped dead in their tracks "hey" I said with a sad smile then Fawn ran to me and started to cry into my leg "NO NO DADDY I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO" she started to cry then I looked over at Cheerilee "will you take care of here" I asked "no" she said "what why" I asked "because you aren't going anywhere" she said then she ran at me wrapped her hooves around me and gave me a kiss I was shocked and so where the girls "because I love you" she said I smiled "I love you to" I said then I looked at the guards "as you can see I have done nothing wrong" I said then they got closer and one of the guards spoke you and those ponies are under arrest for have a changeling" he said I looked at him and then laughed "well you know how I said my mom well the queen of changeling has some tricks that I can do as well I don't need to feed off love" I smiled "I feed on sanity" the guards looked at me in shock then I snapped my fingers and a green flame appeared around the guards "ZEKE DON'T KILL THEM" Rarity yelled I looked at her as if she was crazy "I would never" I said then the flames died down and all the guards were lying on the ground asleep.

WOW WHAT A LONG CHAPTER FOR ONES


	10. Explanations…oh boy

Explanations…oh boy

After I got my new love and my daughter to the house I went over to the main six "so what do you want to know" I asked AJ had called the other girls Rainbow was still knocked out "why did you not tell us you were a Changeling" twilight I looked at her with a unamused face "really twilight you guys are my friends but my mother told me about the invasion and how you guys hate changelings" I said she blushed "o-oh right" then Fluttershy came up "b-but I thought you were from earth" she said "I was but I lived with my mother for five years then after the failed invasion she sent me to earth and I won't lie I loved it there but when I Celestia teleported me back I was mad that my mother would try to make me try to take over the army" I said they looked at me with shock then Pinkie came up to me and sat on my lap "I'm sorry for being scared" she said I smiled "it's ok" I said then I looked at Twilight "you can NOT tell Celestia or Luna about me" I said with all the serious in my word I could have knocked down a wall "I-I have to" she said

My eyes started to burn green she started to move back "please Twilight don't make me do this" I said with a sad tone she looked at me with wide eyes "d-do what" she stammered all the girls started to get up and make a blockade but Fluttershy and Pinkie stood up and went to my side "I can only do three things two I don't want to do" I said "one I could erase your memory but it could get rid of more than that two…I could get rid of you or three" I grabbed Pinkie and Fluttershy and held them tight "I could just leave" they all gasped at the last one "y-you would just leave" Applejack said I nodded "if that's what you want" I said then I felt it face meet rainbow hoof.

I went flying and crashed into a book shelf and was buried in books "RAINBOW DASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING" all the girls yelled even Shy and Pinkie who seemed madder "what does it look like I going to kill that changeling" she said then I engulfed myself in purple flames and the books burned away "well aren't you racist" I said cracking my neck then one of my eyes turned purple I raised my changeling claw and whispered "purple death" and then a purple skull incased in purple flames appeared "oh good I can still do magic know let's try" I started to sprout bat wings "ah there we go" I said with a smile "now Rainbow Crash you better not do that again" I said with a grin she started to back off I grabbed a new chair and sat folding my wings "now choice" I said they all looked around then "we're sorry Zeke but maybe you should leave" Rarity started to cry and then Shy and Pinkie jumped on my lap "no no don't leave please" they were crying into my chest I hugged them "sorry guys I will come back" I said then I looked at Twilight "send your letter I will be going to my mother" I said they all gasped I started to flap my wings "by guys" I said then I was about to fly off when a large sun hit me and so did a moon I hit the ground and looked up to see Luna and Celestia "well fuck"

Sorry guys can't upload like I have been but you will get a chapter


	11. In Your Dream princesses

In Your Dream princesses

I looked up poker faced there was Celestia and Luna "sup" I said then Luna threw another moon at me but I saw it this time "purple death" I whispered then I threw the skull at it and it exploded I waved my finger at her "now now that was very rude" I said with a grin Luna glared at me "you will be sent to the dungeons at ones" she said I smirked "oh but I am a guest I was called here by Celestia right…princess" I said the last word with a little laugh then I started flapping my wings "I will be on my way" I called but before I could go felt a sharp pain in my side "AAAHHH" I yelled I looked over to see the element of magic on twilights head "oh are you going to try to kill me with those toys" I said with a laugh then I looked over at the others to see that Rainbow had her element on and so did Applejack and Rarity "well my mother did say that you would try to kill me but to think we were friends I guess that was a mistake" I said with venom I looked around to see Fluttershy and Pinkie looking at me they were crying but…they didn't have their elements on I smiled "you all could learn some things from Shy and Pinkie" I said I flew over to them and embraced them "you two will always be my friends" I whispered into their ear then I started up and looked over at the others then at Luna " SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS PRINCESS" I yelled with a smile then I whispered "Nightmare Moon" and in my claw Nightmare Moon appeared I could hear all of them shriek in fear "I AM FREE" she yelled but before she could move she was shocked "what is this" she looked around and then saw me and smirked "well hey there Z been a while" she said with a smile "you to Night" I said with a smile "could you do me a favor and fight them" I said pointing at the girls "but leave Fluttershy and Pinkie out of it" I said she smiled "ok I hope I see you again" she said "me to" then I released her and I flew off.

After a while I summoned a changeling "were is my mother" I said "sssshe issss at the crysssstal kingdom in the dungeon" it hissed I nodded and sended him off "well to the love kingdom" I said then went off to the kingdom then I felt a wave of love wash over me "well that was easy" I said then I looked over to see the kingdom I whistled then I shot at the doors like a bullet "HALT" yelled to guards I looked at them then flew to one of them it was a girl "do you know where the dungeons are" I asked her then my green eye glowed and her eyes turned pink "yes that way stud "she said "thanks" I said then I gave her a kiss and she fainted I headed off to the dungeons and after a while I saw a large door I knocked on it and I pinched my nose "special delivery" then I kicked in the door and saw my mother wide eyed "Z-Zeke" she stammered "sup" I said she started to struggle against the chains trying to get to me tears were streaming down her cheeks "Zeke my baby come her please I missed you so much" she said I went over to her and broke her chains she ran to me and gave me a bear hug "I did say special delivery didn't I" I said then I heard footsteps "uh oh" I said then I turned around to face a whole lot of guards "uh what's up guys" I said with a wave then two came up but I they were different I could feel my mom tighten her grip "Shining armor and princes Candace" she said I looked over at them "are you the ones who captured my mother" I said they backed up "y-you are the prince" armor stammered I nodded "now tell me how do you all want to die" I said they all laughed "nice try boy" armor said with a grin I raised my claw "black death" I whispered and in my hand grew a black scythe "ah my scythe you know if I swing this I will release a plague that will infect your kingdom allow me to demonstrate" I looked around and then pointed at one of the guards "sorry" I said then I swung my scythe and a small slash went at the guard and when it hit him he started to grow long stems then they started to incase him then it crushed him to death "so me and my mother will be leaving oh and don't worry mom we will be back to kill those two" I said then we evaporated into a swarm of spiders and went through all the cracks.


	12. What Are You Doing Here

What Are You Doing Here

I was flying to the new hive and when I found it was a mess "well this won't do" I said then I whispered "Changeling army" then I summoned millions upon millions of changelings they started to rebuild the hive "hey mom" I said looking at her "what son" she asked "are you hungry" I asked she nodded I lifted my claw to her mouth and whispered "love" then a pink energy started to flow from my claw and to my mother she started to glow then she was full and her power had returned "thank you son" she said then she gave me a hug then I sensed it "mother""yes I sensed them" she said we let each other go "I'll go check it out" I said she nodded and I flew to the two elements of harmony.

I looked around and saw two ponies one of them had a butter yellow coat the other was lavender I was about to throw a skull when I saw her there was Fluttershy I decided a new plan I swooped down and grabbed the element of magic from twilight she screamed "well well well what are you two doing her are you her to kill me" I said with venom but then I was knocked down by Fluttershy "oh Zeke you are ok" she cried in to my chest I hugged her back "I'm glad to see you to Shy" then I glared at twilight "what are you doing here" I hissed raising my claw "we are here to stop you" she said "hmm strong words for someone so weak" I said then I felt something else "she where is Pinkie" I asked her "with Rainbow and Applejack" she said I frowned "great" then I looked at Twilight "I think I will keep this" I said dangling the Magic element she scowled then I set of to find Pinkie.

"hey Zeke" Shy said "what Shy" I asked "a-are you going to attack the other ponies" she asked "huh Shy no I am going to attack the crystal kingdom" I said then I felt it three Elements I grinned "found you" I said then I looked around and found the three mares but Pinkie looked different more sad then I saw Rainbow and Applejack I went in a little then raised my claw "Purple Death" I whispered then I threw the skull in front of the girl they jumped back and then I smirked "blind eye" I whispered then a gray smoky eye appeared in my claw I flung it and a large cloud a exploded "ok Flutter shy hold on" I said then I went in and looked around and saw the elements I grabbed them then I found Pinkie I grabbed her she was about to scream but I covered her mouth "Pinkie it's me" I whispered she fell silent then she hugged me I flew up to Fluttershy the smoke cleared and I saw Rainbow and Applejack looking for the elements and Pinkie "UP HERE" I called they looked up at me and there mouths fell open around my neck were the elements of honesty, laughter, loyalty, kindness and on my tail was the magic on "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ZEKE" Applejack yelled I put my finger on my chin and then said "oh I was going to take all the elements of harmony then I would take Shy and Pinkie back to my hive as guests" I said with a smile

Rainbow started to flap her wings "don't be stopped" I said I lifted my claw and whispered "glue" I then threw it at her wings so she couldn't fly "now come on girls we have to find Rarity for the last element" said "PINKIE SHY WHAT ARE YU DOING HE IS A MON-""SHUT UP" both Pinkie and Shy had yelled it then Pinkie yell "HE WAS A GREAT FRIEND AND YOU ALL JUST BETRAY HIM" she yelled the Fluttershy yelled "HE HAS BEEN KIND TO ME TO YOU AND TO EVERYPONY" she yelled they were breathing hard I went over to them and put my hand on their shoulders "come on girls let's go" I said then Fluttershy gave me Pinkie and we went off to find Rarity.

We found her surrounded by manticores "black death my scythe appeared I swung it at them and my plague started to kill them I went over to here with black flames in my eyes "oh thank you Zeke you are a good frie-""don't even say it I said I grabbed her element and yanked it off I started to fly up and then I looked over to see my hive "come on you two let's go" I said and we headed for my hive only to see it blow up and there standing in the middle of the wreckage was Celestia and Luna and under Celestias hoof was my mother "OH HELL NO" I yelled and I flew at her with my scythe


	13. Fear The Hive

FEAR THE HIVE

I looked in pure rage started to cloud my mind I swung my scythe a few times and my plague started to spread and infect the ground I looked at Luna and yelled "I WILL KILL YOU" I yelled and ran at her then I felt a rush I looked over to see the element of loyalty glow and then I swung my scythe and it hit Luna in the leg I grinned I lifted my scythe and pointed it at the slash "spread" I said and the cut turned black and spread she screamed "you will die now" I said with a smug look "Zeke please don't kill" I heard Shy say I sighed and commanded the infection "paralysis" and she stopped moving then I looked at my mother and Celestia "you on the other hand will pay dearly" I hissed then I threw my scythe at her it started to twist and spin then it turned into a spear she moved and then she ran at me and stabbed me in the chest she smirked "well looks like-" I cut her off by grabbing her by the neck and then I punched her so hard she went flying then I smiled "i win" then I summoned a healing changeling and ordered him to treat my mother then I summoned more changelings to rebuild the hive then I looked over at Pinkie and Shy they looked shocked I flew over to them and embraced them "i will have my servants make you two a room away from the changelings" I whispered then I flew them to the new hive.

After I gave my mother some emotions she gave me a hug then then I went to make sure Shy and Pinkie were ok I went in to there room and gave them some food after they ate we heard I loud blast "hmmm now who could" I said in a sing song voice "hey you two watch after the elements" I told the girls then I put on the elements of kindness and laughter then ten changelings arrived and guarded the door and when I was at the wall of the hive I told the hive mind to open it did as I commanded I looked over the edge to see Rarity and Twilight shooting at the hive with magic and Rainbow and Applejack were hitting the wall I sighed "hey if you keep doing that you might chip the paint shell" I called the element of laughter glowed then I saw all the mares looking at me with pure hatred but Rarity who was looking at the ground hen they noticed the two elements glowing on my neck "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FLUTTERSHY AND PINKIE PIE" Applejack yelled I frowned "well ain't we rude this is my home you know" I said with a pout on my face "oh and rainbow" I said looking at the cyan mare I flipped her the bird and then a changeling flew out of the hive and told me the army was ready "ah well will you all do me a favor and leave I am going to go kill Shining armor and princess Cadence for what they did to my mother" I said with a grin then I felt something hit me in the head I looked down to see twilight's pale face then I started to laugh "oh thats right you are related to one of them well I guess you should have thought about that" I said then I called the changelings to get ready then I looked up to see my mother up in the air blocking my path "mother what are you doing" I said she smiled then gave me a hug "it's ok Zeke I don't want revenge I want my son" she said I felt tears well up in my eyes "b-but I thought you hated hem" I stammered "i do but I don't want anything other then you with me" she said then I broke down crying I looked down at the other girls then I glared I raised my claw and whispered "Red Death" a pony skull appeared in my hand encased in red fire "all of you better leave NOW" I was ready to throw the skull "not without Shy and Pinkie" Rainbow said Twilight yelled "AND THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY" she was madder then ever I smiled "why would you want something that won't work for you" I said they looked at me puzzled I smiled "well let's Applejack you lied about being my friend and attacked me rainbow you were not loyal to you'r friends and attacked me Rarity you attacked me and wanted me to leave" then I glared at twilight "and you were cruel and almost got me killed so the elements will not work for you but they will work for me" I said smiling they all were shocked "oh and two more thing" I flew to Twilight and got to her face I could see the fear in her eyes "i will be coming back to the town in a while and two fear my hive sparkle" and with that I went back to my hive to tell Shy and Pinkie what happened.

SUP GUY'S


	14. Back To Ponyvile

Back To Ponyvile

Two months we have been gone for two months I was eating some cupcakes Pinkie made then my eyes turned confused "uh Pinkie were did you get the things to make this" I called "oh I asked a changeling to get them" she called back"but...but you can't speak unless you use the hive mind" I said then she called"i know" I sat there confused as hell then I remembered something 'its Pinkie being Pinkie' I thought then I looked over at Shy "hey Shy are you ready to head back" I said she nodded "are you worried about your animals" I said with a smile" don't worry I had changelings feed and take care of your animals" I perked up "OH THANK YOU ZEKE" she yelled and then gave me a very painful hug then she let go blushing I just chuckled then I turned I got up and went to grab the Elements of harmony they were in a changeling chest and would only open to me I went back down and then called out "hey mom are you coming" "i guess" she called back Shy and Pinkie had gotten more friendly with my mom and all the other changeling Shy knows more about my kind then any pony and Pinkie found out how awesome our party's are "come on girls lets go" I called and we were off.

Ween we arrived we got a lot of screams some ponies tried to tell Pinkie and Shy to run but of course they didn't Shy was hiding behind my mother I smiled that my mother was willing to help Shy then I saw Sweetie Bella, Scootaloo, Applebloom, "Little Fawn" I whispered ween they turned around they looked at me in shock then I saw Fawn started to tear up "DADDY" she yelled and ran to me I bent down and embraced her I was crying "oh Fawn I missed you so much" I said then I felt a hand touch me looked up to see my mom in shock" this is my grandchild" she asked I smiled and lifted her up to show her my daughter and her new grandchild "Little Fawn this is my mother and your grandma" I said then I snickered "well mom looks like you are getting-""don't finish that sentience" she warned I put down Fawn flew up in the air and yelled "OLD" then I dashed off "YOU ARE DEAD" I heard her yell.

After that we were walking around town and we went to Sugercube corner because Pinkie wanted to see the Cake's after they talked she came out with some cupcakes for us my mother bit into it and then she wolfed it down "these are good" she said Pinkie giggled "i put some love in it" she said we looked at her then just shrugged it off then I felt something hit my head I looked around and saw a guard I frowned then felt my head there was a spear in my head" oh you are just the worst kind of person" I said with my nose pinched the mares behind me burst out laughing then I pulled out the spear "how the hell do you even use these" I said then I flung it back at him and it hit him in the head he fell knocked out "Boom Head shot" I said with a grin then I picked up Fawn and put her on my shoulder "you are now my parrot" I said with a grin she laughed then mimicked "my parrot my parrot" we all laughed and continued the walk until I saw her "CHEERILEE" I called she looked around and saw me her eyes widened and welled up with tears then she ran at me full speed and smashed her lips into mine I heard giggling behind me she got off me and blushed then I hugged her "i missed you so much" I said "me too" she said then I let her go she looked over to see my mom, Shy and Pinkie and on my shoulder who seemed to have stayed on my shoulder Fawn" hello everypony my name is Cheerilee I am Zeke's marefriend" she said I heard my mom squeal with joy I sighed" well now that we have the group let's go see someone" I said with a grin I raised my claw and clenched "i want to have a...talk with her" I went to the tree house and saw that there was a mare there at the door she turned around with a smile then she saw me and my mother and here eyes widened "Zeke is that you" Derpy asked I nodded "how has Ditzy been doing" I asked she smiled she is doing great but..." she trailed then she teared up "she missis you Zeke" she finished I smiled well then how about you go get her" I said she nodded and went off.

I went to the tree house door and knocked then I flew up with my mom and Cheerilee and little Fawn I n my hands when the door opened I heard Twilight yell "THANK CELESTIA YOU TWO ARE OK" I then peaked my head out of the top of the door and grin "did you miss me" then I flew in the house with Cheerilee and Fawn in my hands and sat down on her couch and my mother followed suit and I looked at Shy and Pinkie giggled and sat on my lap then I looked at Twilight's shocked face "anyway I am here to have a chat with the rest of the former bearers of the elements" I said with a smile then there was a loud crack of thunder I looked over to see" oh hey moon" I said she smiled and jumped on my lap Pinkie and Shy just smiled they were getting more friendly with evil of every kind so this was no different "hey Nightmare moon" shy said "ya nice to see you again" pinkie said with a smile "you too" Moon said with a smile the I looked over to see Twilight "well go get your friends" I said with a frown she dashed away "jeez" I said rolling my eyes


	15. Negotiations And New Ponies

Negotiations And New Ponies

P.S. All the ponies are anthro/human half pony

I sat there with Cheerilee and little Fawn at my sides and Shy, Pinkie and Nightmare Moon on my very numb lap and in front of me were Applejack Rarity Twilight and a pissed off Rainbow Dash "so now that you are all here I would like to say that I have brought the elements with me" I said they all perked up I made a series of clicks and hisses that only my mother Shy and Pinkie understood /come scar/ then a black blur appeared they all looked shocked in its claws was the chest I thanked it and it left I opened it and showed the four elements I was wearing laughter and kindness "now who wants to try and put one on" I said with a smirk Twilight came up and put it on but nothing happened then I grabbed it and put it on it glowed "i will never wear this" I said then I put the elements of Kindness and Laughter on Shy and Pinkie and they glowed "as you can see it does not work for you four but it works for us just fine" I smiled then I looked over to see Nightmare Moon looking at my behind with half open eyes and her wings were stretched "wow Moon didn't think you were so horny" I said she snapped out of it and blushed I laughed then I looked over at the girls and saw to my horror Rainbow's wings were out to ignored it and went back to the couch and then Shy, Night and Pinkie got on my lap I sighed "hey mom what time is it" I said "well lets see...oh dear" she said "uh Zeke its almost heat session" she said "well fuck"

"BITCH YOU ARE DIGGING A PRETTY BIG GRAVE FOR YOURSELF" I yelled at Rainbow she had just tried to kill me...again "Zeke please calm down" I could here everyone trying to calm me down I raised my claw and whispered "calm" and a green aura flowed to me and I sat back down and Twilight came over to me and touched it I looked over at her and glared "what are you doing" my spell had made me more calmer so I didn't yell "i was wandering what is with you claw it was able to summon emotions and you wore able to summon Nightmare Moon and you can also use magic with it" she said then I grinned "well I got it from Discord" they looked at me for a few seconds the yelled in unison "WHAT" my ears were ringing "ya I did a lot of things when I was five anyway I stole one of his artifacts and I consumed it so now I have the power of chaos" I said smiling "wow" they said then Rainbow Dash yelled "HE HAS TO DIE" I looked at her "try me" then I loud boom shook the house "i called the princesses" Rainbow Dash said smugly "they heard everything you said" I just laughed "oh I am terrified" I said with fake fear which made Nightmare Moon laugh and the rest were giggling then the door burst open and in came Shining armor, princess Candace, princess Luna and princess Celestia "oh and what privilege do I have to meet Armor and Candace you know here if it wasn't for my mother you two would be six feet under" I said with a grin they all looked at Chrysalis she nodded "he was about to unleash a full army on the crystal kingdom bigger then mine" they looked at us in shock "hey I was mad at how you treated my mother when I was gone" I said with my hands "anyway what do you four want" I said my eyes narrowing "we want Fluttershy and Pinkie back" Luna said I smiled "well ask them not me" I said they looked at the two mares on my lap "we will come back when you all stop being mean to Zeke" Shy spoke up "ya and you stop trying to kill him and his hive" Pinkie said they looked shocked at this "but you two he is-""if you can't leave him alone then we will never come back" Shy said they all looked shocked then Twilight spoke "ok" I smiled "thank you these two missed you four a whole lot" then I looked up "now what else" Celestia looked at me "we want you to get rid of Nightmare Moon" she said I felt Moon tremble "no" I said they looked shocked "then we will seal her away girls get the elements from him" all that did was make me laugh and the other four look at the ground

"oh did they not tell you they can't use them anymore only me, Shy and Pinkie" I said with a grin she looked shocked then I moved the mares off my lap and stood up and raised my claw "chest"i whispered

and it appeared and I opened it and showed them the elements they all tried to grab them but I moved "no touchy touchy' I said then I made them disappear and I put on Kindness and Laughter and then I went over to Celestia and yelled "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TRYI NG TO KILL ME SO IF YOU DO NOT STOP I WILL UNLEASH MY HIVE ON CANTORLOT" I finished they all looked scared then I went back to the couch and sat down the three mares got back in there places then I sighed "so do I make my self clear" Luna nodded "good now I'm going to a party club" I said Getting up I was engulfed in a black flame they all gasped and when it was gone I was still there but all my changeling parts were gone I looked over at the girls and they saw my eyes were still the same on green one purple "who wants to go" Pinkie of course went with me Moon came disguised as a normal unicorn Shy said she wanted to see her animals Rarity said she was going I glared at her but let her go my mom went as a unicorn we were heading to a club called Vinyl's Party House when we came up to the bouncer I summoned a card for all of us they let us in and the music was awesome it was Hollywood Undead City I started to a booth and sat down and ordered some vodka Moon sat next to me and Pinkie on my other side my mom sat on the other side of Moon and Rarity next to Pinkie they all ordered there drinks then I random mare walked past our booth and winked at me I heard Pinkie and Moon growl I chuckled when our drinks got her we chugged them down our drinks I frowned "that's some weak drinks" I said I looked at my mom and Moon they nodded "ya weak" I looked over at the other two and saw they were drunk already "wow" I said they looked at me and giggled then we kept ordering drinks I was still pretty sober but Moon was now pretty drunk then without warning lifted her shirt my eyes widened my nose bleed and my mouth dropped down to the floor they were HUGE her bra looked like it might pop she put her shirt down and giggled I was still pretty shocked then my mom burst out laughing I got out of my seat and went to tell the DJ to play Hollywood Undead Dead In Ditches when I got there I saw the DJ I tapped her shoulder and she wiped around and her eyes were the first thing I saw "wow" I said she covered her eye "don't look" she said I was confused

"what wrong" I asked she peaked through her fingers and I saw her eyes were blood red "cool your eyes are different like me" I said smiling she looked up and looked into my eyes and she gasped "your eyes are different colors" she said then smiled "ya just like me" she then went back to the DJ table and turned around "so what song you want" I gave her the name and she put it on "so whats your name" she asked "Zeke" I said "my names Vinyl Scratch" she said I smiled and showed her were I was sitting and I left when I got back I saw some stallions trying to get my friends to come with them then one of them put there hands on Pinkie and another groped my moms breast I went over there and grabbed the one that touched my mom and knocked him out then the one turned around and hit me but I felt nothing I grabbed his arm and snapped it he yelled out in pain and I threw him out the door and I threw the other on I went over to them "are you four ok" I said I could see tears in my moms and Pinkies eyes then I was crushed by four body's "dear god" I said then they let go I smiled and told them what had happened they all giggled and being the dense moron that I am I didn't know what it was about then we started to get ready to leave I told them to hold on I went over to Vinyl and told her my number she smiled then blushed I didn't know why

like I said DENSE MORON.


	16. YOU WHAT

YOU WHAT NOW  
I was asleep...somewhere and I felt two body's at my side I started to open my eyes and I saw Pinkie and Shy asleep I smiled and then I grinned as a idea crept into my mind I got up without waking them then I raised my claw and whispered "skull" and a skull appeared in my hand I put it were my head was and then I went down stairs to see Moon sleeping on the couch I smiled and started to wake her up she started to mutter in her sleep "mmm Zeke don't stop ya right in my marehood" she said I stood there in shock at what I just heard then I just went into the kitchen got some water and poured it on her that woke her up "um Moon what were you dreaming" she blushed and then went to the bathroom I just sat down then I heard a door open and out came my mom "hey mom" I said she smiled and went to make some pancakes when she finished she set the table I went to a chair and sat down then I heard two mares scream I grinned my mom gave me a look and said "what did you do" I smiled "nothing" then Shy and Pinkie came running down the stairs and they were in there bra and panties they must have noticed it when they were getting dressed and let's just say that there busts were big almost as big as Nightmare's anyway they were running to me I then got two very fluffy and soft objects hit my face when I hit the ground I let out a breath and heard the girls moan I could her my mom burst out laughing I then got them of of me and went to my room and waited for them to get dressed

After they got dressed I came down and ate my pancakes then Cheerilee came down and Pinkie looked at her then asked "are you my sister" I busted out laughing followed by Shy and my mom "I-I TOLD YOU YOU LOOK LIKE SISTERS" I got out she blushed and went to do her hair when she came down I gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled and ate her food after that we went to the school but when I opened the door I was attacked by a gray blur I looked down to see Ditzy on my stomach crying "I MISSED YOU SO MUCK MISTER ZEKE" she was crying I smiled and picked her up and laughed "it's ok I'm here now ok" she smiled and I told her me, Cheerilee and Little Fawn were about to head to school I asked her if she wanted to come she nodded vigorously.

When we got back I was swarmed by children who were so happy to see me and then I was tackled to the ground by three girls "MISTER LUCK YOUR BACK" they yelled in unison I will never know how they do that after that we went inside and I went to my old desk and sat down and started to tell them about changelings then I got an idea I told Cheerilee she said yes all the kids looked at me I started to make clicking and hissing noises /come scar/ I said then I changeling came threw the window and the children gasped then I started to point out thing to them and they started to write down after I was done I told scar he could go back to the hive after school we went to Sugercube corner and found Pinkie working at the register but I saw something moving in the kitchen "hey Pinkie" I said with a little wave "Zeke" I heard a voice call from the kitchen then out came Nightmare Moon only in a apron and some cupcakes my nose started to bleed I covered Fawns eyes and Cheerilee covered mine "uh could you put on some clothes" I said she giggled and went to put on some clothes.

After that we ordered some cupcakes and then we went to then I saw Applejack and when she saw me she frowned and then without warning I was tackled by a mint skin girl who held me down and her bust was out and her eyes were have lidded "you will be MINE" she said and shoved her tongue into my mouth then I encased me and the girl in green flames and when they died down she was asleep and my arm was in its true form and my horns were now out "oh great" I said I got up and everyone was looking at me I looked around and saw Applejack coming over and when she was near she punched me in the damn face "AH WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled "that's for trying to kill Lyra" I looked at her with a devil glare "i put her to sleep I would never kill anypony" I said then I got up and went over to her and my eyes started to flash different colors and finally landed purple I raised my claw and whispered "purple apple" and then I was holding a purple apple and it had a skull on it "if you don't knock it of I will poison your all of your apple trees" I threatened she looked shocked then she glared "yer lying" she said I grinned I went over to one of her apple trees and I pushed the toxic apple into the tree then the tree started to turn black then it died and I summoned a new toxic apple "so am I lying" I asked smirking she gulped then before she could answer a large fucking DIAMOND hit me in the face "mmhm mhmhm mhm" I said then I looked around to see some dogs "ah did you just throw this at me" I asked pointing at the diamond they grinned "i'll take that as a yes" then I ran at them and punched one of them in the jaw there was a loud CRACK and a screaming dog then the other came up on me and tried to kick me but I grabbed him by the leg and twisted it and the bone shot out of his leg the two dogs were howling in pain I walked over to Applejack and smiled "so am I lying" she didn't say anything then I just sighed and went to the market then I saw Vinyl Scratch with a pony she seemed to have instrument a cello I think "hey Vinyl" I called she looked over at me but she had some goggles on "hey Zeke" she said then she blushed...did I mention I am a dense moron then she smiled "this is my friend Octavia she is in the Cantalot orchestra" she told me I smiled "cool I love music" they both blushed then I asked them "hey do you two want to go to a restaurant" I asked they reddened even more but smiled "ya" Vinyl said "we would love to" Octavia said then they zoomed off "o...k".

I had made a tux it was black with a purple tie and I had shades to hide my eyes I went to the restaurant called Prance's love I sat at the table that I had reserved after I while I saw Vinyl she was wearing a long white dress that showed some cleavage Octavia was wearing a brown dress that showed...a lot of cleavage my mouth was wide open they giggled and then they saw I had my shades and before I could react Vinyl grabbed my glasses and they gasped my eyes were now pink and blue "your eyes they changed" Octavia said with amazement I started to get up and leave but I felt two hands grab me I turned around to see the two mares smiling.

After some food we were walking in the middle of town then I felt it I stopped I turned around and saw her "what do you want Rainbow Crash" I called she shot out of her hiding place and then grinned" hey girls what are you doing with the changeling prince" she said I stood there frozen they looked at me with shocked faces "you know what Crash you have been trying to ruin my life you insult my mother and my daughter now you are going to stop me from falling in love with two beautiful mares "they blush "well guess what I have had it"i turned to Vinyl and Octavia "well you two can go home" I said then I was engulfed in a red flame

when it died down they gasped my black claw was back my eyes had turned from pink and blue to red and black and I had horns I raised my claw and whispered "Red Death" the skull appeared and I threw it at Rainbow she flew away and on impact the ground started to melt away I whispered "Black Infestation" when I whispered that a Pure black spider was in my hand I threw it at Rainbow and when she moved the spider started to grow "YOU CAN'T RUN I WILL KILL YOU" I yelled then I felt them I looked down to see Vinyl and Octavia hugging me "what are you doing" I said "we love you Zeke" Octavia said "ya you big dumb ass" Vinyl said I bent down and I hugged them back I then stood and then we were engulfed in a yellow flame when it was gone we where in Cheerilee's house "Cheerilee we are starting a herd" I called out "ok" she yelled back I just smiled "lets go to bed" I said then we went to my room and we fell asleep.

HEY GUYS I AM TRYING TO MAKE A LOT OF CHAPTERS AND YES I KNOW A LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS ARE IN THE CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS PLUS I AM TIRED SO I KNOW NOT WHAT I WRITE BYE


	17. THANKS

THANKS

I WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND THERE IS A GUEST WHO HAS COMMENTED ON MY STORY AND I WANT TO SAY THAT YOU ARE COOL AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING

P.S. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING MY LITTLE PONY SO I WILL KNOW MORE AND THE PONIES ARE ANTHRO

BYE


	18. Shining Armor's Attack

Shining Armor's Attack

Zeke VS Armor

I was making some pancakes for all of the mares and my daughter then I saw Nightmare come down "hey Moon" I said she smiled and then I gave her some pancakes then Vinyl and Octavia came down with sleep in there eyes "hey you two" I said "hey Zeke" they said in unison...HOW DO THEY DO THAT "do you guys want some pancakes" I asked they nodded and then I blinked and then Pinkie was in my face I made a poker face and then I picked her up and put her in a seat then Fluttershy, Fawn and Cheerilee came down they all sat down and ate I went up to my room and my mom was still asleep "hey mom come on time to get up" but she didn't move I turned her over and then I saw it "MOM" I yelled.

Everyone run upstairs and they saw it there was a pink heart over my mom's heart I grabbed it and whispered "corruption" and I purple stem started to grow and then the heart died and my mom's eyes open and then she looked at me and put her arms around my neck "oh Zeke he was here he tried to kill me" she sobbed out "who mom" I said "Shining Armor" my eyes shot open then they started to turn different then they landed on pure red I started to growl and my teeth started to grow and my other arm started to twist until it was a claw like my other then my horns started to grow and my toes started to fuse together and I had two sharp pure black toes and one back toe then my tail started to grow a blade and then I yelled "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR" I was so loud I made the house tremble everyone looked at me in shock then I grew demon wings and I jumped threw the roof and I could her everyone trying to stop me I felt two arms grab me I looked over to see Nightmare, my mom and Fluttershy

My skin started to turn red "LET GO" I heard Nightmare yell and then I exploded and reformed and then it came in to my sight I grinned "Crystal Kingdom" I growled then I started to spin and I broke through the ceiling and I was in the throne room and in the throne was a very shocked Candace I went over to her and I grabbed her with my tail I held her close to my face and then yelled "WERE'S ARMOR" I could see fear in her eyes "w-what do you want with him" she said I grew a sadistic smile "I am going to kill him he almost killed my mom" I said then I noticed something she looked...confused "what do you mean" I started to get angry "that's right and I will kill her and you" I heard his voice I turned around to see him then Candace yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I looked at her and she started to shake I then raised my claw to her face and whispered "sleep" and then she was asleep I put her down and then I looked at Armor "i will slaughter you" I growled then I lunged at him and grabbed him by the arm and started to twist it "n-nice try" he then threw a knife in my shoulder "AAAAHHHHH" I yelled then I went at him and I sank my claws into his leg he yelled in pain then I started to cut him up "ZEKE STOP" I heard someone yell I looked over to see Nightmare, my mother and Fluttershy I growled then I looked over to see Candace getting up I started to walk over to her she started to shake I looked down at her ready to kill but I felt something different about her.

Candace's POV

I was terrified he was looking at him he had just killed Armor but then I saw it a tear in his eye I then got up he raised his claw but he couldn't bring it down I walked over to him and hugged him he started to sob I then felt them the memories being unlocked I remembered my best friend...his name was Zellocks but he told me to call him..."Zeke" he started to turn back to normal and I felt him wrap his arms around me "Cacy" he whispered I felt like crying and I did.

Zeke POV

I woke up on the floor I started to get up and when I did I saw Candace, Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy, Cheerilee, Pinkie, Vinyl, Octavia and my mother talking I then fell face first "son of a bitch" I said they looked over at me and started to cry and then they all gave me a death hug then when they let go I looked at Candace "Cacy" I said she smiled "Zellocks" I hugged her and she returned the favor "how did we forget" I asked her "Shining Armor must have done something" she said I then turned to everyone and smiled "everyone this is Cacy my best friend and..." I looked at her and she smiled "i am his old marefriend" they all looked shocked and then I started to get dizzy "oh no not another black out" I said then I fell face first out cold.

HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKED THE TWIST


	19. The Past

The Past

this is his color powers

Purple-burn and incinerate

Red-Melt

Yellow-disappear

Green-heal or control

Black-infest spread and consume

" Hey loser" the school bully yelled at me "leave me alone" I whispered "WHAT YOU SAY TO ME" he yelled then he hit me in the face and I started to cry "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" a voice yelled I looked up to see a girl with light pink skin and a very angry expression "mind your own business" he said she then ran at him and punched him in the stomach then she walked over to me and I hid behind my hands and whimpered "p-please don't h-hurt m-m-me" she then put a hand on my shoulder "hey it's ok I won't hurt you" she said and she some how made me feel safe I looked up at her and she had a smile "y-you won't hurt me" I asked in a whispered she nodded she helped me up and walked me to the nurse

"how did this happen" nurse Red heart asked "b-butch hit me" I said she frowned "why did you not tell anyone" I started to get tears in my eyes "h-he said if I tolled anyone he would...kill me" I finished she looked shocked "well we will tell the principal about this" she said I nodded and walked out and saw the girl that had helped me she smiled "so whats your name" she asked I whispered "Zellocks" I said she grinned "my name is Candace but just call me Cacy " she said "you can call me Zeke" I said hiding under my hood she then told me that she had to go you said bye and then my only friend Scar a changeling came to pick me I smiled and got on his back and we went to my moms hive

When I got home I ran to my mothers embrace then she saw the mark on my face she gasped /who did this to you/ she clicked and hissed /a bully but some girl helped me/ then I started to cry /I'm sorry mommy I am weak/ she bended down and looked me in the eye /It's ok Zellocks you don't have to be powerful you are still my baby/ she clicked I started to cry in her hug.

The next day at school was better Candace was helping me out with some things then she told me about her friend Shining Armor he didn't like me very much and then on...the school prom Candace asked me out I was shaking but I said yes I told my mom and she was so happy she got me a tux and on my way to the school Shining Armor stood in front of me and then hit me with a spell and my memories were locked away.


	20. Twilight Sparkles Rage

Twilight Sparkles Rage

I started to wake up my head was in a lot of pain "the fuck did I drink or something" I said out loud then I looked around to see I was in a Pink room and there was a lot of books about animals "am I in Shy's house" I said then I heard footsteps and then the door opened and I saw a Shy in a towel her breast where exposed I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep then I felt her hands touch my face and a quiet sob I then felt something push agents my chest and then it was gone I heard the door close and I got up and shock my head "well did not see that coming " I said then I got up and went downstairs and saw Shy making some food "hey Shy" I said she looked at me and tears started to go down her cheeks and she ran at me "ZEKE" and then she gave me a very loving and PAINFUL hug "hey Shy" I said then I looked around to see Pinkie "uh oh" I said then she jumped up and got me in the head her chest was suffocating me "um can you please let go" I said they both got of you and blushed I was about to say something else but the door open and Rainbow came and when she saw me she started to shake I grinned "what were you hoping to come kill me well to bad" I said and then I went past her and then a bright light exploded in front of me and standing there was Celestia "da fuck you want" I asked

"You are under arrest for killing a king" she said then Pinkie, Shy and Rainbow came out and when they saw Celestia they bowed down then I started to laugh "that wouldn't be very smart" I said she frowned "oh and whys that" she asked "because unless you are stopped I control the elements of harmony" I said she then looked at me and then I burst out laughing "oh you are so stopped you do not feel all the evil energy radiating from Twilight Applejack Rarity or her" I said pointing at Rainbow "I know you can feel it" I said then I felt it "hey idiot did you feel that" I asked her she nodded "Discord just made a deal"

We flew to Twilights house and what I saw was unbelievable Discord had made a deal with "twilight" Celestia was shocked she turned to us and then looked at me and then she charged at me and impaled me with her horn I started to spit up blood "I will kill you" she said then kept stabbing me and then she stopped and I feel to the floor bleeding black blood then I heard them scream I tilted my head and saw the other five looking at my body "twilight what did you do" Applejack whispered she then saw me looking at her my eyes were a pale grey and had a red fire burning in it she then saw it all my feelings what my life was like how I was always betrayed and…how he was when they attacked him she then started to cry "I'm a monster" she said then Rainbow started to laugh "good job Twilight you killed him" they looked at Twilight her horn was covered in my blood she had a smile on her face

Then she cried out in pain her horn glowing pure black they ran to her and saw that there was a crack in her horn and that my blood was moving into it they started to clean it away then they heard me I started to give a low laugh and then started to cough up more blood and it turned into pure black spiders and started to move around and then turned back in to the black liquid and started to sink into the floor and then they looked at me again and saw that my eyes were black and they heard me say it "Black Infestation" the tree house started to shake and the door was blocked by thousands of the spiders and then Twilight yelled out again they looked again and almost screamed her horn was pure black and stems were sprouting from it Rainbow ran to me and picked me up "what did you do to her" she growled I just grinned "she is being infested by my blood my blood is my mane thing of all my Black powers" then I started to cough again she threw me agents the wall "HOW DO WE FIX IT" she yelled I smiled "simple the elements of Harmony there pure energy will stop it" they all looked at me the Rarity stepped up "only you Shy and Pinkie can use them please save-" I cut her off with a sadistic laugh "do you really think I will save her I am dying and she will join me in hell" I said then more blood started to come out of my mouth then Celestia walked over to me with tears in her eyes "please I know we have been…most unpleasant" she said I started to get angry "oh ya first you break my spine then you all act like my friends then you almost kill my mother and my hive then you try to take me to jail and now look at me" I said they all looked at me then Applejack came over to me and…hugged me "I saw everything you went through" my eyes shrank to pins "what" she then started to cry "we are monsters we betrayed you…I betrayed you I was scared and I thought you were tricking us" I then felt it I raised my claw and the chest appeared in my hand I opened it and the element of Honesty was glowing I smiled and put it on her she looked down to see it "looks like you are telling the truth" I whispered then I fell to the ground yelling out in pain they looked around to see Twilight doing the same thing then the door burst open and Fluttershy and Pinkie ran in Twilight smiled "help me you two" then they saw her horn and then looked around and saw me and Applejack and then Pinkies eyes shrank "Twilight did you" she started to shake and then she ran to me and started to dig into the hole in my chest I yelled then I felt it "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR" I yelled and they saw it I started to twist and turn and then I was a dark version of Pinkie "Pinkie" I said she then smiled and wrapped me in a hug I then got up and engulfed myself in pink flames and when it was gone I was my old self and my claw had the element of Laughter imbedded in it "you put the element in my claw "I said then I smiled I walked over to Twilight and Rainbow Rarity got up and got in front of here "come on Applejack let's kill him" but she just stayed by my side "no he has had enough" she said I smiled that's why her element works for her" I then bended down and then grabbed Rainbow by the head then I threw her into the wall then I looked at Rarity and I raised my claw and smiled "Sleep" and then she fell to the ground I then looked at twilight I then grabbed her horn and started to pull she screamed I did it again and her pain was music to my ears then I grabbed her chin and lifted her head she was staring into my eyes they were as black as the void she then saw them her brother being torn to shreds she started to thrash around yelling "NO NO STOP PLEASE"

Then I grabbed her horn and started to squeeze it she let out a loud glass shattering scream Celestia was running at me but I flipped my claw and my Infestation started to wrap around her legs then her horn "now now I will have my fun and then maybe I will help her" I said with a grin then I turned back to her "now let's see how you like being stabbed" I whispered I then raised my claw and started to push it into her chest she started to yell in pain then I started to penetrate the skin and blood started to come out she scream I started to laugh and then I pulled out my claw and healed her and did it again much ore slowly then I felt it I looked over to see the moon princess her eyes were wide and then she looked over at her sister "ah welcome to the show princess" I said she looked over to see me holding Twilight in my hand by the horn her eyes shrank when she saw me my eyes were pure black then she ran at me I grabbed her by the throat and then threw her into so book shelf's I then yawned "man am I born oh and by the way Sparkle" I raised her up to my eye level "did I not say fear my hive" I then dropped her and her horn turned back to normal and I started to absorb my Infestation and looked over at Shy and Pinkie they were not scared but they were not mad they were smiling "come on girls" I called I then felt a tug on my arm I looked over to see AJ "c-can I come with you" she whispered I grinned "sure" she smiled and walked out the tree house "you know Twilight needs some more pain" I said Pinkie sighed "no she needs to stop trying to kill you" then went home and then I almost had a heart attack

SURPRISE

I then went to my best friend the ceiling "ok please warn me" I said then I got down and everyonr saw that I was on the ceiling and laughed "uh oh DAMN YOU GRAVITY" then I fell "anyway" I grinned

LET'S PARTY 


	21. The Date With

The Date with…

? POV  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him he is a monster I can't feel this no' I kept thinking 'maybe I should ask him out but he hates me oh well I guess I will try' and I got up and flew out of my cloud house followed by a rainbow.

Zeke's POV

"THIS PARTY RULES" I called out and everyone yelled then I went over to the punch and got a cup then I looked over to see Rarity being harassed by some stallions I felt the element of generosity glow and I knew that it would be soon I went over to them and tapped on one of the stallions shoulder he turned around only to slam his head into my fist his friend looked at me in shock "yo nigga what da fu-" I cut him off by grabbing him by the throat and throwing him through the door then I went over to Rarity "are you ok" I asked she shook her head slowly then she sat down I went over to her and whispered "there's a little something in your house" then I went over to talk to Octavia and Vinyl.

Rarity's POV

After Zeke's party went back home and saw a pure black box I opened it and found it "thank you Zeke" I whispered as I put on the element of generosity.

Zeke's POV

I was laying on my bed with Vinyl, Octavia and Cheerilee in my bed asleep then I heard a knock I slipped out of the bed and went downstairs and opened the door and saw "what do you want Rainbow" I said with a growl she looked at me with eyes that looked…sad? "I-I wanted to k-k-know if you would…GO OUT WITH ME" I looked at her as if I was just hit with a car…oh wait never mind "I-I guess" I said she looked like she was about to explode I went upstairs and got my tux and shades then went downstairs and saw she was in a dress and let's say she looked…how do you say it nicely…FUCKING HOT "well let's go" I said I held out my hand and she held it we then went to Prance's Love and sat down and I knew this was going to be fun.

After we were done eating we started to home then I looked down to see she was crying "hey what's wrong" I asked she looked at me and said "you weren't supposed to say yes you were supposed to say no why why did you come with me after how I treated you" she asked I smiled "because I believe in second chances" I said with a smile then I lifted her chin and gave her a peck on the lips she blushed then smiled "thank you" she whispered then I felt it "oh I also have I present" I said I then I started to make hissing and clicking noises /scar bring the element of loyalty/ then he flew over to me and dropped it in my hand I then showed Rainbow and she gasped "here" I said she grabbed it and put it on and it started to glow then she smiled and then gave me a kiss "WHAT IN TARNATIN" we looked over to see "APPLEJACK" then we both started to blush like fire Applejack started to laugh and then smiled and walked up to me 'is she swaying her hips more' I thought then she pushed up on me and then smiled "you will be going out with me later sugercube' she said I blushed "o-ok" then she smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek then left I looked at Rainbow and then we burst out laughing then I went home.

I was heading upstairs and got back in my place between Vinyl, Octavia and Cheerilee then I felt it I used my horns and started to sense around and knew that the Dark Moon was tomorrow when everyone will have their opposites split from them and mine was the worst it was when all my kindness is torn from me and I am the most evilest monster ever "oh boy" I whispered.

WELL LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE IS STARTING TO BECOME KIND BUT THE DARK MOON WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BAD BYE


	22. The Dark Moon And A Very Big Problem

The Dark Moon And A Very Big Problem

I got up and felt a pain in my head I then got up and ran to the window to see the Dark Moon was out "fuck" I whispered I then started to wake everyone up after that we all sat down and I started to tell them about the Dark Moon "and then my kindness is torn from me and will be torn from the most kind so I am going to be very cruel do not take anything I say real ok" I explained they nodded their heads "it will only effect me only because I am the most cruel when I am mad so everyone needs to be careful and-GAH" I started to shake and a black smoke started to come from me and my eyes turned Purple and I looked up at them and smiled "what's up you stupid morons" I said in a deep voice they all looked at me in shock and then I stood up and kicked the door down "I'm going to go have some fun with Sparkle" I said then they started to run after me.

I was walking in the streets with a frown I was so bored the Dark Moon was giving off a purple light I then saw a Apple field and smiled I then walked over to a tree and punched it creaked and fell over I started to laugh and started to cut the trees apart "HEY" I looked over to see a large guy "what" I said with a glare "what you think you doin" he asked I smiled "getting rid of these dumb ass trees" I said he then charged at me I then got ready then a voice yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I looked over to see a Orange chick "I was about to cut down this tree field and kill this horse" I said she looked at me with shock "why" she asked I smiled "because this town is boring and I hate apples" I said she then ran at me and kicked me in the chest I coughed up some blood and fell to the ground and then I ran at her but I got kicked in the head I turned over to see a blue chick I growled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZEKE" she yelled I smirked "who the fuck is Zeke my name is Zellocks" I said "ZEKE STOP" I turned over to see the bitches from that house I was in "I AM NOT ZEKE I AM ZELLOCKS MORONS" I yelled they all looked at me then I was tackled by a Pink blur and I looked up to see I was tied up "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled I then looked up to see a tall women she had pink skin and she had a horn and wings her horn started to glow and I was hit with a bolt and started to shrink and blacked out

I woke up in a strange room with a strange bed I looked over to see a girl sleeping she had pink hare and light yellow skin "EEP" I squeaked and started to shake she woke up and looked at me and smiled she then got up and walked to me I hid behind my hands "p-please don't hurt me" I whimpered she looked at me in shock and then she ran down stairs I started to cry and yelled "I WANT MY MOMMY"

Fluttershy's POV

I ran downstairs and heard Zeke yell "I WANT MY MOMMY" I then got down stairs and called over Chrysalis she was here as fast as lightning "were is he" she asked "i-in my room" I told here I then called over the rest of the girls

Zellock's POV

I was crying in one of the corners of the room when the door opened and there standing there was my mommy "MOMMY" I cried out she looked at me and picked me up and held me tightly I cried into her shoulder "shhhh shhhh it's ok baby it's ok" she whispered I started to calm down but not for long suddenly a orange skinned girl ran up to the door and looked very angry then she saw me and her face turned from kill to "AAAWWWWW" she ran at me and looked at me then she smiled "hey there little guy what's your name" she asked I whispered "Z-Zellocks" she looked at me then at my mommy "uh is that-" mommy nodded then she looked at me and smiled "well I'm glad he is back to normal…well kind of" then more strangers walked in and one of them was familiar "C-Cacy?' I asked the tall one walked over to me and smiled "that's right Zellocks it's me" I then reached out to her she picked me up and I hugged her then I looked around to see my two other friends I smiled "Nightly and Scar they all turned around and saw him there with a smile /hello Zellocks/ he hissed "hey Z" Nighty said Cacy put me down and I ran to Nighty and looked up "you are really tall" I said she smiled and bended over "and you look adorable" I smiled and gave her face a hug then I looked over to see Scar I went over to him and hugged his leg then I looked up to see the other girls and I hid behind Scar "a-are they mean" I asked they smiled "no we are nice" the one with the Pink hair said they all introduced them self's then I went over to my mommy and yawned "mommy I have school tomorrow" I said then I started to shake and I was in my true form but smaller and I was still a child they all looked at me my eyes were blue and I had a horn on my head then Cheerilee came up and said "we will get you a class with me" she said I smiled "thank you miss. Luck… who is you husband they all started to think "uh anyway I will be off" and they all started to leave "what Scar, Nighty I don't want you two to leave" I said Nighty got a tear in her eye "ok I will stay "then Scar looked at mommy she nodded he smiled "I will as well" I smiled and then we set out some mats and I cuddled up to my mommy and Nighty and Scar was above my head and I fell asleep

OH THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOOOOOOD


	23. School Day

School Day

I was starting to wake up and I was being hugged by mommy and Nighty I started to giggle and they woke up and smiled when they saw me and then Nighty got up and stretched and I mimicked her mommy giggled "come on Zeke time to get ready for school" I smiled and got ready I shook Scar but he was fast asleep then I smiled I got on his stomach and walked over to his face then I plugged his nose Mommy and Nighty started to laugh then he started to wake up and when he saw me he grinned "why you little" he then got up and started to tickle me I laughed then he stopped and I hugged his leg "you are like a brother to me" I said he then hugged me I smiled and got my backpack then I looked at mommy and lifted my arms she lifted me up and started to school with Cheerilee and Scar then I got off of her back and started to run around then I bumped into somepony "sorry" I said I looked up to see a tall man he had reddish skin and he looked down at me and smile "Eyup" he said I giggled "Eyup" I mimicked he smiled then I saw a filly I pointed at her "do you know her mister" I asked he looked over to see her he smiled "ya that's ma little sister" he said then she saw me I started to shake then ran for my mommy I didn't know if she was nice or not I then saw the school "cool" I said then I saw Cheerilee raise her hand to me "come on I will show you were the class room is" she said I smiled and toke her hand and we walked to the school I looked back at Mommy, Nighty and Scar "BYE" I yelled waving my little claw.

When we walked into the class room she gave me a seat I got all my stuff out and then I started to write some things in my note and then some kids started to show up I got shy and lifted my notebook and covered my face after everypony was there one of the kids raised their hands "Miss Cheerilee this kids wings are ripped" I started to shake then she called for everypony's attention "we have a new student" she said everypony started to whisper and then she called me up I walked up to the front of the class "M-My name is Z-Z-Zellocks and I am a Changeling" they all gasped then one of them yelled "where's you cutie mark" I looked around confused "w-whats a cutie mark" I asked Cheerilee "well Zellocks they are a ponies special talent but remember changelings don't get cutie marks" she said I then walked back to my seat then somepony tapped on my shoulder I peeked to see a pony with a tiara on "who you are a blank flank" she said smugly I raised my hand "yes Zellocks?""um whats a blank flank" she looked shocked "who told you that" I pointed at the girl she frowned "Diamond what have I said about saying that" she said then she started to teach us about magic.

When it was time for recess I walked up to Cheerilee and asked her "um can I have some homework" she looked surprised "are you sure" I smiled and nodded then I got some homework and walked out of the room and outside I sat alone on a bench and started to do my work but then someone tapped on my knee I looked over my work and saw a girl with a white fur coat and purple hair "EPP" I squeaked and hid behind my notes I peaked over may paper to see she was still there and was smiling "hey it's ok I won't hurt you" she said I put down my notes and got off the bench she held out her hand and said "my name is Sweetie Bella" she said I gave her a small smile "I'm Zellocks n-nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand then she said "hey want to meet my other friends " she asked I nodded she then ran over to some other girls one of them I remembered the girl from the farm I squeaked and my arm started to shrink then it grew and I had her arm they looked at me and then they looked at my new arm then they looked at the other girls arm then they started to smile "THAT'S SO COOL" the girls aid then Sweetie Bella introduced me to Applebloom and Scootaloo I smiled and my arm turned back to normal "hey can you turn into me" Scoots asked I nodded then I started to change and then I was a dark version of her they all gawked at me then some kid came over to us and then when she saw me and Scoots he ran away I started to turn back then I looked around and saw parents coming to get their kids I saw Rainbow, Applejack and miss Rarity when they saw the girls with me they smiled and walked over to us then they told them to say bye they waved and left I waited for my mommy but I saw the girl from the house I was in she saw me and walked over to me "come on let's go home" she said I smiled and she picked me up and walked to my house and then started to sing a song

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach my how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock-hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems

I smiled "you are a really good singer" I said she smiled at me "thank you' she said then I went inside and saw two girls one of them had a white coat and goggles the other one had a brown coat and a cello with her I squeaked and they looked over at me and then they smiled and picked me up "hey Chrysalis Zeke's home" the brown one called "a-are you friends of mommy" I asked they smiled "ya we are" then mommy came down and picked me up "Zellocks this is Vinyl and Octavia" I smiled and waved at them their eyes grew wide "aaawwww" they let out I giggled and they passed out then mommy walked upstairs and into my room then sat me down and got out something she showed me that it was a new pen "thanks mommy" I said with a smile she smiled back "we are going to Sugercube corner and eat some cupcakes" I smiled and got up and got some new clothes on then we went outside.


End file.
